


Breathe

by Lisa A (Lisa_A)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_A/pseuds/Lisa%20A
Summary: Hutch takes a run after a disagreement with Starsky.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 25





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lorraine Brevig’s beautiful artwork on Venice Place Chonicles #5.

Breathe

He needed to get out. It had been a shit day and he needed to get out of his apartment. Hutch changed into his blue shorts and a loose-fitting white shirt and grabbed his keys. He needed air, and trees -- nature. He climbed into his car and headed about fifteen minutes away to a nature reserve. He parked the car, made his way to the trail and into the woods, where he could try to breathe.

Hutch started to run, slowly at first, then picking up speed. The day started out bad and went to worse. Two dead teenagers, murdered by their father. He and Starsky hated those cases -- they were the hardest to deal with because they were so senseless. Then the argument with his lover. A stupid argument over how to spend the evening -- what to do to put the day behind them. They each had different ideas and defended them both, until Hutch stormed out and made his way to his apartment. But he couldn’t breathe.

His running slowed as his head cleared, and he felt the knot in his chest ease. He walked, taking in air, taking in the sights of the trees, the grass, the water. His thoughts turned to Starsky, as they always did. He needed to find him and apologize. He could go and do whatever Starsky wanted him to do now, now that it was easier to breathe.

The breeze dried his sweat, dried his hair. He stopped, his back up against a tree. As he stood there, he saw a figure draw near, one that he would recognize anywhere. Starsky always knew how to find him. Hutch waited as Starsky came closer, never taking his eyes off of his love. Starsky was still dressed as Hutch had left him, in his blue jeans and navy shirt. Starsky paused a few feet away from Hutch and they stared at each other, each knowing how the other was feeling. Hutch smiled shyly as Starsky stepped forward and placed his hands gently around Hutch’s head. Hutch wrapped his arms around Starsky’s waist and they tilted their heads forward until their foreheads touched. Their special way of communicating love and forgiveness. Hutch knew he was forgiven, and loved. And now that Starsky was here, Hutch could breathe.


End file.
